


Honor and Duty

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Duty, Gen, Honor, Introspection, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fox has a responsibility, and he'll uphold it, no matter what.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Honor and Duty

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my thoughts on Fox and what his role is in the Republic. Morally gray characters are really interesting to me, and I wanted to explore it.

This is his duty.

Fox doesn’t feel regret. Regret means that he could, possibly, have done something different, but he  _ couldn’t _ .

Every medal he’s earned meant a life he’s ended - traitors, deserters, and others deemed dangerous. Some of them have been clones, some have been Jedi, and all of them have died by his hand or by his order. He doesn’t regret it, because he doesn’t have regrets. 

At the end of the day, he feels a kind of satisfaction - his work  _ means _ something. Those he’s tasked to hunt down are  _ dangerous _ . What he does, what he  _ has _ to do, that’s a worthy mission, and it’s an honor he wouldn’t give up. He protects the Chancellor himself, the Senate, everything that the Republic stands for. If  _ anyone _ brings that down, it means that everything he and the others were created to defend is gone in an instant. This is an honor, and no matter what, it was given to him and it’s his responsibility to uphold it. 

He knows how the others look at him and the rest of the Guard. Lapdogs to the Senate, murderers, rewarded for turning on their vode, but they don’t  _ understand _ . They could never handle what it means to be a Guard.

There is no room to feel regret in his role in this war of theirs. He has a duty to perform, and he does it well.


End file.
